


If Music Be The Food Of Love

by Ultra



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Music, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'The Little Mermaid, Eric/Ariel, music' by nurseshark.





	If Music Be The Food Of Love

It seemed to matter so much when they met that she had her voice, to speak, to sing, to enchant him, yet Eric's heart entwined with hers so easily.

Even in the silence that lay between them, Ariel was sure something was stirring.

The beat of their hearts, the lilting melody of their shy smiles and gentle touches - with such music as this, who needed words?


End file.
